The present invention relates to an industrial truck, in particular a picking vehicle, and a method for controlling an industrial truck.
A method for controlling an industrial truck, in which the industrial truck has an optical sensor that has a monitoring range and is connected to a control device which determines and tracks the position of a person within a predefined monitoring range was disclosed by EP 2851331 B1. Within the monitoring range, monitoring limits are defined in the form of boundary lines that the control device monitors if the position of the person has exceeded the monitoring limit. If it is established that the boundary line has been exceeded, a traction drive of the industrial truck is controlled until the position of the person is again on the original side of the monitoring limit. In this way, it is possible to guarantee a minimum distance of a person from the vehicle.
A method for locating a mobile unit relative to a target device is known from DE 102012018427 A1. A distance measurement based on radio signals is described for the relative locating between a mobile unit and a target device. During this, propagation times of radio signals or also phase positions of the radio signals can be evaluated. The distance measurements are used for so-called trilateration, in which distances of the mobile unit from at least three different reference points (anchors) are determined. The reference points can be separate antennas or transmitting/receiving units on the target device, wherein the arrangement of the reference points with respect to one another must be known and is also incorporated into the evaluation.
The disadvantage of the known method for controlling a picking vehicle is that movements of the operator in the detection range of the optical sensor can lead to unclear situations with the optical system.